Taxi's and Taxes Chapter
by xXEchopawXx
Summary: So we gave cats Catnip, Silvervine, and a potato. Lets follow the story of Danceiwilltakeovertheworld as he tries to kill Firestart
TAXI's and TAXES

Sponsored by the presidential candidates,

Once there was a cat. He ate a potato. He got high, and found some pretty ladies. They had Silver Vines and poles and gave it to him. He got even higher. He started giving cats of the 4 Clans Silver Vine, but they all had babies. Since the cats were already high on Catnip. He made them all go his way.

His name was Wolfmoon. This is the story of his taxes, (and his obsession with Slivervine and Catnip) He licked his wife silverbutt who was Kid and sweat. He was the best wife he could half.

His kit , Foxkit, turned into Imagonnahelpeveryoneherekit. Though Wolfmoon (now DanceIwilltakeovertheworld) prevented Imagonnahelpeveryoneherekit from touching the silvervine because….

"IT'S ALL MINE, IT'S ALL MINE" he screamed whenever Imagonnahelpeveryoneherekit touched his silvervine. Danceiwillstakeovertheworld had kits with his mate Silverbutt. He had;

Justchillingintheceaderrapidskit

Fullontakingovertheworldkit

MLGkit

Blueskiesarepurplekit

Feathersmakemesneezekit

moonskyfullmonKit

ManKit

GurlKit

ShakeShakeyoursensaKit

FirehoneyKit

HoleyKit

SmalldeersarecoolKit

bigfeertKit

KATkit

starPawkit

thatStarkit

whatWarriorkit

Elderkit  
DarkBlueKit  
thatonekitidontknowthenameofKit

youdidahorriblejobatnamingthiskitKit  
Tandthatkitkit  
omgwhatisthisstoryKit

LOLkit

WhatIsThePurposeOfOurLifeKit

Awesomekit

Lollipop Kit

Hahahahahakit

Silvervinekit

Nokit

Yeskit

Spacekit

Whyaretheresomanykitskit

ImFirestarKit

Firestarisderpykit

Derpymookit

Morekit

Moorekit

Moooorekit

Daryyelkit

Darrelkit

Darylkit

Daaaaaralkit

Hansingledieskit

Breakfast kit

Dashkit

Holekit

Artkit

Facekit

Twokit

Onekit

Threekit

Fourkit

Fivekit

Sixkit

Twinkit

Kitclankit

Firestardiesafterlivingfortwentysixbookskit

KitkitKitkkitkitkitkiktiktiktitkitkitkiktiktiktitkit

Myhomeboyhomeslicehomefirestarxgreystripekit

Kitkatbarkit

sirkit  
BUTTkit

Normallyinsanekit  
WeedKit  
SilverVineKit  
Mentalkit  
ChildAbuseKit  
Racistkit

Ohmygosharetheretoomanykitskit  
Bloopkit

Dictionarykit

Newkit

Oldkit

Whiskerkitkit

Anonumouskit

DualScreen(ds)kit

Firebreathingdragonkit

Icebreathingdragonkit

Lightningbreathingdragonkit

Snowbreathingdragonkit

Waterbreathingdragonkit

Erglybergkit

Kitkit

Katkit

Kitkatkit

Kitkatkitkit

kittykit

Lilyjustjoinedthedocumentkit

Dogkit  
Nerdkit

Fatkit

Feathertailkit  
Notkit  
NotaKitkit  
Fatkit

Everykit

Thisisalonglistkit

Willthislistcontinuekit

MYGOSHITSNOTkit

WHYYYYYkit

StarClanispookit

Nomnomnomkit

Rainbowkit

DanceIwilltakeovertheworld took his kits on a trip to The world's best place, ChuckECheese. Darkbluekit started to flirt with Tandthatkitkit. Silverbutt got after Darkbluekit who started flirting with Silverbutt. Silverbutt got after Darkbluekit because She is the only one immune to Darkbluekit's flirting.

When all the kits drank they're Bear's and at pizza, they played all the games. They all in total got 10092734987320847139847093847523094857 tickets. They sold out the store in prizes. DanceIwilltakeovertheworld screamed "JASHDIASHDINCOHaosijd ITS FIRESTART" as firestart was playing a doratheexplorer game on the other side of the game suddenly DanceIwilltakeovertheworld Threw a Bear at Firestart, and firestart shrieked, Which everyone thought it was Manly even though it was so high pitched that everyone got their Period through their ears. Everyones ears bled. Red like paint covered the floor, drying making it seem like a party, everyone started to dance on the bodies as music started to happened an all the kits and Silverbutt and Danceiwillstakeovertheworldteleported to the house. All the kits fell on each other. King Highnessstar was there. He was silverbutts fartear. He was sos kawii. Everyone played wiifit. Fatkit was still fatkit. Danceiwillstakeovertheworld was so taeken by Highnessstar's beauty. They became mates. And all the kits died.

THE END

(Guys lets go make A SONG)  
Hey, Hey

Lets party

Julie Julie Fun fun

Dum dum dee dum,

Jump up and dooooownnn

With your hats on your heads

Dum deeeee dummm

*music starts with no lyrics*

…..

…..

...

…..

…..

*lyrics start again*

Lets dance to the rhym

This song has a beat

To the jumping of your feet

And the clencing of your teeth

YEEEEEAHHHHHH *echo*

*lyrics stop*

…..

…..

…..

*music stops*

…..

…..

…..

…..

*lyrics with no music start*

Lets go!

*lyrics stop, music starts*

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

…..

*lyrics go back with the music*

HELP ME, IM GOING INSANE

HOW ABOUT SOME CATMINT

OR SILVERVINE

TO KEEP ME SANE

OH OH YEAH

*mic dropping sound and music ends*

Point of this song: EAT CATMINT. OR SILVERVINE. OR ELSE!

EVERYONE WRITE WHO YOU ARE.I AM PUTTING THIS ON FANFICTION.

People who helped make this story VVV

Keymidnight -"Purple"  
T-O-K-Y-O ~ *Dying Cow Noises*

TheWarriorCatsLover (LilyflowerofSkyClan)

Sizzcake - "hey" goat noises

Nightbird1648 - "NeFaRiOuS. HeH. Caw-Ca-Caw!" (How are you anonymous? QwQ)


End file.
